1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to techniques for processing electronic information, and relates more particularly to a system and method for effectively encoding and decoding electronic information.
2. Description of the Background Art
Implementing effective methods for processing electronic information is a significant consideration for designers and manufacturers of contemporary electronic devices. However, effectively implementing electronic devices may create substantial challenges for device designers. For example, enhanced demands for increased device functionality and performance may require more system processing power and require additional hardware or software resources. An increase in processing or hardware requirements may also result in a corresponding detrimental economic impact due to increased production costs and operational inefficiencies.
Furthermore, enhanced device capability to perform various advanced operations may provide additional benefits to a system user, but may also place increased demands on the control and management of various system components. For example, an enhanced electronic device that effectively processes image data may benefit from an efficient implementation because of the large amount and complexity of the digital data involved.
Due to growing demands on system resources and substantially increasing data magnitudes, it is apparent that developing new techniques for implementing and utilizing electronic devices is a matter of concern for related electronic technologies. Therefore, for all the foregoing reasons, developing effective techniques for processing electronic information remains a significant consideration for designers, manufacturers, and users of contemporary electronic devices.